


Salt and Burn

by nickelkeep



Series: Nickelkeep's SPN Femslash Feb 2019 [27]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/F, Femslash February, Femslash February 2019, Fluff and Humor, SPN Femslash February, Salt And Burn, Sheriff Wives, Short & Sweet, Supernatural Femslash February
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-06 20:57:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17946983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nickelkeep/pseuds/nickelkeep
Summary: A quick snippet in to how Jody and Donna work on a hunt together.





	Salt and Burn

**Author's Note:**

> For the 2019 SPN Femslash February.
> 
> Day 27: Favorite ship with one of the Wayward Sisters.
> 
> As always, constructive critiques are welcome and helpful.
> 
> You can find me on [Tumblr](https://nickelkeep.tumblr.com/) and [Pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/nickelkeep)

“Tell me again why we took this hunt?” Jody looked over to Donna who had just dumped the remains of her bottle of water over her head. “That’s not fair.”

“What? I’m hot.” She gestured for the shovel. “My turn Sunshine.” She started shoveling dirt back into the grave they had dug up that night. “Funny how we’d be arresting people for doing this.”

Jody leaned against Donna’s truck and grabbed her own bottle of water. “Well, yeah. I haven’t actually arrested anyone for it. Have you?”

“Desecrating a grave? No ma’am.” She stopped and giggled. “Had to chase plenty of teenagers off of the grounds or out of mausoleums though.”

“Why?” She watched Donna wag her eyebrows suggestively. “Seriously? Depraved childhoods, I’m telling you.”

“Aww, Jody, ya mean I can’t take ya into one of these mausoleums when were done and take ya? Damn.”

“I’m not sure if you’re tired or if you’re insane.”

“Could be possessed, dontcha know.”

Jody shook her head. “Nope. I was there when we got the tattoos.”

“Well, then if I tell you I have my second wind, I guess you know the answer.” Donna chuckled and went back to shoveling. The pile of grave dirt was more than halfway back in the scorched grave, and the ladies had three hours before sunrise. They settled into a comfortable silence, Jody sipping at her water and resting, and Donna finishing off the pile of dirt.

After a few minutes, Jody pulled out her cellphone and snapped a picture of Donna. The flash startled Donna, and after calming her nerves she shot a glare at Jody. “Dontcha know the NSA can see those?”

“Nope. This is the phone I had Charlie work on. And even if they could,” Jody turned the phone around, “all they would see is a picture of my gorgeous girlfriend with a shovel. Moving dirt. In the Dark. Not suspicious at all.” Jody swiped a few times and texted the picture and a quick update to Sam. “Alright. Let the boys know the job is done.”

“Jody. Don’t tell me ya sent that picture.” Donna groaned when she saw Jody’s mischievous smile. “Ugh. Then guess who can finish filling this hole.” She walked over to Jody and thrust the shovel into her hands and grabbed the bottle of water from off the truck.

“Worth it.” She kissed Donna on the cheek before she went to take her turn shoveling the dirt back into the grave.


End file.
